The present invention concerns a process and apparatus for service at a workstation of a textile machine in which a thread is presented to a spool apparatus. The thread is captured by the spool apparatus and conducted to a thread cutting device to be cut through. The thread cutting device at specified intervals of time and/or in dependency of the execution of specified work phases is subjected to a cleaning operation.
In the case of textile machines with a spool apparatus, a full spool upon reaching a specified winding thickness is ejected from the spool apparatus and in its place an empty spool is inserted into the spool apparatus. Where open-end spinning machines are concerned, at this point a thread which has been previously winding and is now being carried in a suction stream is given over to the already driven spool apparatus, whereby it is necessary to break off the connection between thread winding on the new empty spool and the thread section which is moving in the suction line. For this operation, the spool apparatus possesses a thread cutting device which feeds the threads captured by a capture apparatus to the spool apparatus for the severing, whereupon the surplus thread section can be removed by the suction (DE 196 44 593 A1). Experience has demonstrated that the degree of efficiency of the thread cutting device deteriorates with time. On this account eventually upsets can occur wherein especially when instigated by the non-cutting of the thread, a section of thread remains which can be carried from the workstation to a mobile maintenance carriage which is serving in front of the concerned workstation. The said thread section can now extend itself over the area of several neighboring work places until the thread section either is pulled out of the suction, or as a result of its increasing tension the thread breaks at a random workstation. The thread end released in this manner can find its way into the rotating parts of the spool apparatus or into other elements of the textile machine which leads to the difficulty that the removal of the filled spool at a later time is made difficult.
Thus, it is the purpose of the invention to create a process and an apparatus with the aid of which the mentioned disadvantages are avoided and, for longer periods, a reliable cutting of the thread is achieved. Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
In accord with the invention, the stated purpose of the invention is achieved by the features of a process and apparatus for service at a workstation of a textile machine in which a thread is presented to a spool apparatus. The thread is captured by the spool apparatus and conducted to a thread cutting device to be cut through. The thread cutting device at specified intervals of time and/or in dependency of the execution of specified work phases is subjected to a cleaning operation. By means of the cleaning of the thread cutting arrangement, which is carried out from time to time, the consolidated depositions such as coatings and fiber remnants which have collected since a prior cleaning are again so quickly removed from the thread cutting device that heavy contaminations cannot occur to the extent that the thread cutting operation is impaired.
If the cleaning is carried out to include other specified phases of operation, then it is of advantage if in an inventive manner the cleaning of the thread cutting device is carried out before or after a thread transfer on the spool apparatus, and/or before or after the carrying out of a thread-connection procedure. Such cleaning as takes place at these other phase operations is so timed, that no interference which could lead to manufacturing disturbances occurs between said cleaning and the service operations.
A particularly intensive cleaning can be achieved by a method of procedure in accord with a process where the cleaning in relation to the thread cutting device is done in an oppositely set direction to the thread transport direction and/or, a process where the cleaning is executed in an intermittent manner.
Besides the thread cutting operation, the area of the spool apparatus proximal to the thread cutting device is, to a considerable degree, subject to dirt deposition. In order to create aid at this point, simultaneously with the cleaning of the thread cutting device additional elements of the spool apparatus are subjected to a cleaning. Also the elements of the spool apparatus in the hereto related neighborhood undergo a cleaning. By means of measures in accord with a process where the driveable elements of the spool apparatus to be cleaned are actively driven during their cleaning, the cleansing action in this particular cleaning relative to the additional elements of the spool apparatus can be improved.
The cleaning can be undertaken with the aid of various means among which are mechanical procedures. Respectively, in accord with the choice of cleaning elements or the means of cleaning in accord with the invention a further development of the invented process can be provided wherein the sharpening of the thread cutting device becomes integrated with the cleaning thereof.
For the execution of the described process, the features of an apparatus for the servicing of a workplace on a textile machine are provided. This includes a spool apparatus for the winding of a thread. From an operational position in which an empty spool or a spool inserted in the spool apparatus can be driven by a stationary drive roll, it can be brought into a thread transfer position. The spool apparatus possesses a driveable capture mechanism and a stationary thread cutting device opposite to the driveable thread capture mechanism. The thread to be cut is presentable by the rotation of the capture mechanism. A cleaning apparatus is assigned to the thread cutting device, and the coordination of the cleaning apparatus can be undertaken in various ways. Thus, it is not a requirement that the cleaning equipment be found immediately in the neighborhood of the thread cutting device. The invention also provides an apparatus where the cleaning apparatus by means of a relative movement between it and the thread cutting device can be brought into an operational position coactive with the thread cutting device. Relative motion between the two allows the cleaning operation to clean the thread cutting device. In doing this it is immaterial, principally, whether or not the thread cutting device is moved to the cleaning apparatus or vice versa.
In accord with a further design of the apparatus, the cleaning apparatus is located on a presentation apparatus which is placed on a mobile service carriage patrolling along a multiplicity of workstations of the textile machine. The cleaning apparatus is moveable out of an at-rest position into the operational position and back. By means of the movement of said presentation apparatus, the cleaning apparatus can be brought out of an at-rest position which is distant from the thread cutting device into an operational position close to the thread cutting device. This presentation apparatus can, essentially, be placed respectively at each spool position. However, based on savings in material and costs it is of advantage if this presentation apparatus is installed on a patrolling service carriage. In this case, it becomes advantageous if the presentation apparatus, now mounted on the service carriage, is furnished with an auxiliary drive for the spool or for the empty spool casing.
For the achievement of an optimal degree of efficiency in regard to production and maintenance, in accord with a further improvement of the object of the invention, the cleaning apparatus communicates with a controller. Also, with the aid of the controller it can be activated except during the time period during which the thread is presented to the capture mechanism and/or the equipment for the connection of a thread is active. Hence, the service equipment and the operation of the cleaning apparatus are timed to chronologically coact to avoid mutual interference.
Contamination deposits form because of the relative movements of the thread in respect to the thread cutting device. Selectively, according to the kind of materials which, for instance, either adhere to or remain on the thread cutting device, the depositions can be effectively removed from said thread cutting device if as demonstrated in another embodiment, the direction of action of the cleaning apparatus is opposite to that direction in which the threads to be cut are being led to the thread cutting device.
The cleaning apparatus can be designed to operate by various means, for instance by a hydraulic system. In accord with a preferred embodiment, the cleaning apparatus operates on a pneumatic cleaning basis and possesses a compressed air nozzle.
The degree of efficiency of the thread cutting device can deteriorate over prolonged time, respectively in accord with its design or with rapidity of dulling. On this account, an apparatus is provided in that the cleaning apparatus or the cleaning medium leaving the cleaning apparatus is designed as a sharpening means for the thread cutting device.
In order to apply the cleaning apparatus precisely to the thread cutting device, the cleaning apparatus is provided with a flexible or flexibly secured guide coacting with the spool apparatus, and can possess a guide. This guide is designed to direct the cleansing agent which may be a jet of compressed air or pressurized fluid or to direct one of the nozzles for the cleansing agent. If this is done, then in different ways and dependent upon the relative positioning between the cleaning apparatus and/or the guide on the one hand and the spool apparatus on the other, it is even possible that the cleansing material or the cleaning element can be guided and/or directed to carry out the cleaning of additional elements of the spool apparatus.
As a rule, the deposits loosened from the thread cutting device are not particularly large as far as quantity goes so that a separate reclaim or disposal system would be superfluous. Nevertheless, it can be of advantage if the cleaning apparatus possesses a dirt catcher. A retention provision is made for the contamination loosened from the thread cutting device. This can be done in accord with an apparatus therein characterized, in that the cleaning apparatus possesses a suction air nozzle. It is possible that the cleaning apparatus can integrate this feature into itself.
Not only the thread cutting device, but also the ambient surroundings are endangered by contamination since because of the scraping-like thread cutting with the help of the thread cutting device, components are set free which are air borne in the neighborhood of the thread cutting device and settle in that locale.
In an additional advantageous embodiment of the apparatus in accord with the invention, the cleaning apparatus can serve, besides the thread cutting device, also additional parts of the spool apparatus. The capture mechanism on the side proximal to the thread cutting device especially can be served. Additionally, the elements of the spool apparatus to be cleaned by the cleaning apparatus, especially the capture mechanism, can be driven during their cleaning. These elements can be made actively or passively available by an appropriate relative movement. In this embodiment, a possible drive for the driven elements of the spool apparatus produces a relative movement in relation to the cleaning apparatus, which improves the results of the cleaning, which is reflected in the cleanliness of the elements found in the neighborhood of the thread cutting device.
The object of the invention is simple in its construction and thus economical, and further can be refitted without difficulty onto already existing textile machines. The apparatus in accord with the invention as an added advantage requires little space. Experience has shown that thanks to the invented process and apparatus, a positive severing of the thread is achieved in an efficient and long lasting manner. No wild, uncontrolled thread filaments arise which as a result of a poorly operating cutting process, migrate to a service carriage which is just leaving the serviced workstation or to driven elements of the carriage, or yet extend themselves to a neighboring workstation, all of which leads to production disturbances.